


Ink

by sasha_b



Series: Live By The Sword [67]
Category: King Arthur (2004), Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Slash, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: One moment, post tattoo.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, "any, any, tattoo."

"Does it hurt still?"

Lance squinted down his body, which was currently draped over Arthur's, and touched at the swirl of black on his hip. "Yeah, but not more than I expected." The sword etched into his skin was itching and peeling, and looked dry and pale. He'd worried about it until one of his friends had told him that was the norm, and _don't touch and don't scratch! Just slap at it. That usually works._

Arthur cocked his head and sighed for about the hundredth time. "I still say you're nuts." His lips compressed but he petted gently at Lance's hair as he stared at the giant piece of art that now decorated Lance's left hip. "It is really good, though."

Lance heard the tremor in Arthur's words, and turned to look at him. The room was dark and smelled of incense and sex and the open wine bottle that sat on the dresser, and Lance smiled at Arthur, the brightness in Arthur's troubled eyes still enough to light Lance's brain and whole world. 

Boy, was that cheesy as fuck. He laughed and caught Arthur's questing hand, and kissed the tips of the other man's fingers.

"Never mind me, Arthur," he said as he rose up, sitting astride Arthur and leaning over him, kissing his cheek and then letting his lips lay against Arthur's. "I learned from the best."

He kissed Arthur, swallowing the laugh that came from the other man, ignoring the burn that came from his hip and his new ink.

Arthur kissed Lance back, and tried to not think about if Lancelot was talking about _him_ or someone else.


End file.
